FALLEN
by Fishtailholly
Summary: The adventures of a patient soul named Blue after Frisk fell.
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't a usual day. At least, not for Blue.

Blue would usually get up in the morning, get dressed in a comfortable baggy blue shirt and blue jeans, and walk reluctantly to school. The whole day he would "pay attention" to his classes, while his hearing aids were actually turned down so he heard nothing. Then they would break for lunch, and he would be made fun of his "weird and foreign" name. After that, he went back to class, went back home, and did his homework without having a clue about the subject. Then he went to sleep, and the day repeated itself over and over again without any stopping.

But today was different. His best friend Frisk left for the mountain, Mount Ebott, a week ago just like they said they would. Frisk hasn't been at school for the past week, and the absence of his only friend worried him. It made him terrified about what those monsters could have done to Frisk, and how defenseless Frisk would have been with just his favorite stick to protect him. When Blue walked around the school alone, the other kids took the fact that Frisk wasn't there meant that Blue could be beaten up more than he was before.

He came home with scrapes and bruises on his face, but his parents didn't ask. They didn't care. No one cared.

Frisk said that "he wanted to see if the monsters were nice" and that "they could be better than this place." Frisk always emphasised the word _better_ as if they thought that Blue would follow them.

When Frisk stopped quickly by his window to ask one last time if Blue wanted to come, Blue refused. He said that he would be patient and wait.

Blue had the soul of patience, the color blue. Frisk had determination, and Blue had not one inch of bravery or determination in him. Blue was certain that he would drag Frisk down, and that would lead to their demise.

But as Frisk walked away, Blue felt the need to run away with him. Blue knew that no one in his school cared about him. His own family didn't care about him. He was a nobody. He had a hearing disability. Why would anyone want him around?

A week after Frisk left, Blue pondered the idea in class. He didn't hear the bell ring, but knew it was time to leave once everyone started standing up and leaving. He left the room, and was cornered against a locker once all of the teachers were out of sight.

The bullies sneered, their gross cigarette-smelling breath wafting up Blues nose every time they took a breath. They knocked his binders and books he was carrying onto the floor, and one of them stealthily snuck a hand behind his ear and turned the volume on.

"Hey look. Don't think we don't know about your volume button, kid," The taller chubbier one snarled. Blue swatted away the hand from his ear, and tried to ignore them.

"Stop getting so _Frisk_ -y… oh wait, he left you, right? Such a pity. Like seriously, the guy says he's gender neutral but then we all know he's actually a guy," The guy who turned on the volume said, his giant nose ring swinging back and forth as if it was going to rip through his nose any second.

"Shut up," Blue growled.

"Oh yeah?" The last one of the group smiled, his single golden tooth glaring in the light.

"Hey, would this help?" The chubbier one suggested as Blue went to go pick up his stuff. The kid went up to blue, and pushed him over and kicked his nose, just enough so it was bleeding.

"Hey, the teach' is coming around the corner, Boss!" The taller one warned, and the bullies ran down the hallway far enough so they _just couldn't_ be suspects to what happened there. Blue slowly sat up, and watched the teacher walk right by him as if nothing happened. As if there wasn't blood on the floor, and papers littered everywhere. It was like none of what Blue experienced never happened.

Blue stood up, picked up all of his papers, and walked to the lunch room. In that room he was punched every time the teachers weren't looking, and whenever the teachers left the kids unsupervised a fist fight broke out.

To be specific, they punched Blues ears. At the end of the day, his ears were bleeding profusely, and dry blood covered his face like the magic his mother let him play with when she was alive.

Oh, how he wished that his mother was alive. His mother would play with him and make sure that he was safe. If only she didn't die from that damned cancer many years before, then he might have not experienced any of this.

He entered the house, crying. His father was watching the tv, and his movie sprouted swear words everywhere as if there was no end. Blue wished that his father didn't always watched R rated movies and would let Blue see the popular movies and classics that weren't rated as so. Blue wasn't even supposed to be born anyway, so why would his father care?

But this was enough. Blue couldn't deal with this. He felt like he was a wall that was being torn apart between the decision to run away and join Frisk, or to stay the same way he was.

His father didn't ask him if he was okay or what he was doing when Blue walked outside with a backpack on, containing only a few pieces of bread and a bracelet. Blue didn't hear a word from his father, who was so addicted to his glowing television and the sounds of other people swearing. Instead, Blue, more determined than usual, walked steadfast towards the peak of the tall mountain that was told to lead children to their deaths.

Later that night, Blue entered a small cave halfway up the mountain, where he noticed footprints of two humans. He smiled in excitement as he thought that Frisk could be in the cave, and stepped forward cautiously. Blue looked around, making sure to step around the vines and not on them, while looking for his friend.

He barely noticed when his feet didn't reach the ground, and he began falling in a downwards spiral. Blue, terrified, curled up into a ball during his brave decent, and hoped for the best.

Maybe he would die. No one would care anyway.

Right?

Blue hit the bare ground with a thud, and all was dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Blue woke up with a start. He had a major headache, and the blood that crusted on his face was started to flake off. He groaned in pain, eyes still not open, and clutched his head in his hands in what felt like an eternity. After a hour of pain in his delicate head, he opened his eyes and glanced around.

The underground was the opposite of what his mother told him. She told him that the underground was infested with monsters.

Instead it was the opposite. There was no one in the underground. It was all empty and quiet, as if someone came and destroyed the place. The flowers were wilted, and the only thing left was their dead stalks. Dust was scattered around everywhere, which was what Blue recalled as the monster's "death particles". The only light around was from the hole in the ceiling, which was almost a pin prick from where Blue was.

Blue's soul filled with dread as he noticed the faint form of a human in the mist, holding a knife. Blue breathed in sharply, but coughed as his lungs filled with the dust. Blue froze, shivering in terror, but the figure walked away as if nothing was there. He exhaled as soon as the figure was out of sight, reached into his bag, and pulled out his watch.

It was only 9 in the morning. He managed to survive the night with this killer on the loose, and Blue sure wasn't happy to be in this predicament.

Blue started tearing up, and then started crying. He only asked to die. Why couldn't he just die? He was nothing to anyone. He was nothing to Frisk. He would be stabbed and killed by a murderer, and Blue remembered hearing that being murdered is more painful than falling to your death. Blue then started to cry even more, his tears dripping onto the dusty floor like a river, and gripped his bag tightly.

3 hours later, however, no one came to kill him yet. Blue, not crying anymore, stood up and started walking. He turned up his hearing aids to a high sensitivity just so he could make sure no one was coming, and cautiously walked to the doorway.

He jumped when he heard a small shuffle behind him. He turned around quickly to see a few small monsters following him; two small frog like creatures, a slime, and a ghost-fly hybrid.

"AHH!" He screamed, tripped, and fell to the ground. The creatures came up towards him, and he yelled and dragged himself backwards into the next room. With one quick leap, however, the frog jumped in front of him, and Blue yelled and curled up in fear.

Maybe dying by monsters attacks doesn't hurt as much as being stabbed.

Blue lay there for a few moments, eyes shut, waiting for the world to end. It didn't happen, however. Blue opened his eyes, as he saw the frog _licking his face_.

Why was a frog licking his face?!

Blue calmly lay there, with the two frogs licking his face, until their sticky tongues left the surface of his skin.

"(Ribbet) We're sorry about that, human. We just wanted to thank you for reviving us." The frogs croaked. Blue gasped at the frog's low voices and their ability to speak English, and the frogs smiled.

"Reviving?" Blue's voice sounded hoarse because he didn't speak for so long.

"(Ribbet?) Yes… that was you, wasn't it?" The frogs wondered. Blue shrugged in confusion, as he noticed the blob and the fly that had came up beside the two frogs.

"I don't think that was me…" Blue told them. The frogs frowned.

"But then w… why were you walking away? A...and we were killed and t...then we saw you" The small fly said quietly, and I strained to hear them.

"Killed?!" Blue said quietly, and the other monsters nodded in fear.

"W...we were killed and then… we died and then… you were there and then…" The small fly started sobbing in an overall sad mess. Blue sighed, and hugged the fly, not caring that the fly wasn't human.

"I don't know what I did," Blue commented after the fly stopped crying. "But I'll fix this place back to where it was."

And that's what Blue did.

The monsters gave Blue a place to stay in the ruins, and everyday he went out to revive more monsters. The monsters gave him food and water, and he went around saving more people and bring families together. After a week, the first part of the "ruins", as they called it, was all bustling with energy and people helping Blue out.

During the time that he had off, Blue listened to the monsters life stories. Their stories reminded him of his mother's smooth tone when he was younger, and he appreciated and related to most of their struggles. One of his favorite story tellers was a frail Winsum named Gory.

"Now, I wasn't named after our king, y'see. I was named after my father, and my father before that," Gory always croaked. "It's a tradition to name urself' like your family. Is it like that with the humans?" After he said that, Blue would shake his head, and Gory always frowned. Then, Gory would make up some story and Blue would laugh until it was dark out.

But then one day something happened. Gory didn't come to his usual post in Blue's little makeshift house. Then another day passed, and Gory didn't come. Blue became concerned about his friend, and asked the fellow Winsum's about where he was. They had no idea, but pointed Blue to where the old fly lived, and Blue took a visit to his family home in one of the ditches from outside of the main cavern.

Gory's family greeted Blue worriedly, and brought Blue to Gory's side. Gory seemed to have gotten a dreadful illness, which was slowly hurting him everyday. Gory's family tried everything, from a family recipe to just plain sleep. But nothing worked.

With Blues friend so sick, Blue grew more and more depressed. Blue had no idea how he would go on with the world losing someone who has grown as dear to him as his own mother did many years before. Blue wanted to give up. He saved the Ruins, and there was no need for him to go further.

Besides, if he were to die, would anyone care?

Then a couple of days later, the old Winsum passed away. Blue mourned his tiny friend gratefully, and wanted to curl up in a hole and die. Blue sat quietly in his little nook his 'friends' made for him, and he sat there silently. Whenever anyone would ask him if he was alright, he'd just mute his hearing aid. He felt alone in the world.

But one day, around a month after he fell down, he was walking around the ruins and went farther than he ever did before. When that happened he found even more souls left behind, and he revived several monsters that he didn't even know existed. He revived monsters that had giant eyes on the middle of their foreheads, to even more Winsums and Moldsmols that made their way back to the big main area. The one that struck him the most interesting, however, was a ghost he happened to revive in the middle of some red leaves. The ghost, when revived, jumped when he saw Blue, and instantly faded slightly.

"Oh! I didn't want to scare you…" Blue said apologetically. The ghost didn't fade away, but stood there and stared.

"...heh…" The ghost said quietly under his breath.

"Uh… what's your name?" Blue asked. The ghost jumped and then replied:

"...oh...my name is napstablook… i dont really like my name…" Napstablook said quietly. Blue nodded, remembering how it felt to be picked on by other people in the village.

"It's okay. I don't like mine either…" Blue said and rubbed the back of his neck. Napstablook became more visible again, and stood there.

"oh…" Napstablook said and sighed. "...i have to get back to my house now…" he then started to float away.

"H...Hey! Where do you live?" Blue asked.

"heh... in the waterfall…" Napstablook said once, and disappeared. Blue pondered there for a moment about where this "waterfall" could be, and left to go back to his little home.

After a couple of months, Blue started to feel less depressed about his friend's death. He started to enjoy his life in the Ruins, comforted by his friends. They all helped him out, and Blue did the same to them, and it all worked that way. Blue was thinking of staying in the Ruins forever, but then a small Loox pointed something out to him.

"Aren't you going to save the other monsters?" The Loox asked.

"What if the person didn't kill the other monsters outside?" Blue responded sharply.

"I've seen it. They did," The Loox responded. Blue thought for a second, and then turned down his hearing aids so he didn't have to argue.

Blue thought about this for several days. Blue knew that he was just a patience soul, but Blue had a little hint of determination in his mind. He had the determination to make things right.

He had the determination to change his life, so he could enjoy it peacefully.

A week later, Blue told the people in the first part of the ruins that he was leaving. They were sad that Blue had to leave, but they knew he had to. Blue quickly packed up his bag, and made his way to the parts of the ruins that he never went to before, that he didn't dare to think about. He made his way slowly through the ruins, and a week later, he made it to a small purple house.

Blue, not expecting an actual house to be in the ruins, decided to camp out in the rotten tree for a little bit, wondering if anyone would come back. But, days later, no one did. He was a little uncomfortable with the idea of breaking into someone's house, but it would have to do. Blue took a rock from the dead garden, threw it at one of the windows, and hauled himself in.

Inside the house, the walls were yellow and there was dead flowers all over the place. Blue noticed a fireplace and a small couch, as if someone used to sit there reading by the fire. Blue walked up to the fireplace and cautiously stuck his hand in, and found that the coals were slightly warm to the touch. Blue froze quickly, thinking that someone could be in the house, and decided to move around more carefully.

In the next room to the left, Blue found a uneaten butterscotch pie that left the room smelling like cinnamon. He smelt the pie and instantly wanted to eat some of the delicate flavor that was wafting up his nose, but then he realized that it was someone else's pie and that he shouldn't be touching it. He then left the room, and walked across the entrance corridor.

Blue walked into a long hallway that had several rooms in it. He then peeked into the first room, and noticed a small bed that a child the age of him would sleep in. He instantly closed the door, in fear that someone was behind him, and made his way to the next room. Blue looked into the room, and noticed a larger bed and a open journal on a desk. He then ran to the last doorway, noticed that it was locked, and ran as fast as humanly possible to the first main room.

Blue then shivered in fear. He thought he would be determined enough to get through the house, but he failed. He wasn't determined. He'll never be determined.

He'll just only be patient.

Blue, after standing there for a few seconds, realized that if the monster were to come home and see their window smashed, then they could kill him. Blue, terrified, inched towards the dark stairway, and ran down it quietly.

When he got to the bottom of the stairs, He quietly tiptoed into the darkness. Whenever a noise sounded, he jumped and had a sudden urge to run away.

But Blue refused. He had to find Frisk, and he needed to know that they were okay.

Blue continued on, and almost bumped into the wall as the hallway made a turn. Blue kept moving forward, the floor almost completely black, and finally made his way to a door with some dust below it. He then stuck his hand into the dust, as he did usually, and then a larger figure formed from the dust. Blue stepped back, and saw a tall goat-lady towering before him, with a scared look on her face. Her face then relaxed, and she realized that there was someone in front of her.

"H... hello, who are you?" The goat asked. Blue jumped at the goats voice, but then answered:

"My name is Blue…" Blue replied. The goat smiled, her eyes closing in happiness.

"Um… greetings! My name's Toriel," The goat said. "I am the caretaker of the Ruins… how did you get here?" Toriel asked, quirking her head at the human.

"I… I broke into your house…" Blue said instantly, and then jumped. "I… I mean, I'm really sorry about that but I needed to to… uh… revive you! Yeah!" Blue scratched the back of his neck in a shy manner.

"Revive me? I was… dead?! That human killed me?" Toriel commented, slightly shocked. Blue nodded, and Toriel frowned. "I knew the human reminded me of them…" Toriel sighed in sadness with a hint of disgust, but then smiled and proceeded to walk past Blue. "I made some butterscotch pie that hasn't been eaten yet… do you want to have it?"

Blue nodded instantly, and followed the goat up the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm sorry, child, but I might have to make another pie…" Toriel apologized when she realized that the pie didn't taste as good as Blue's nose thought it did. Blue scrunched his nose up at the taste of the old pie, and Toriel was already on her way to put another one in the oven. Blue, sitting at the table, decided to stand up and help the tall goat.

Blue walked into the kitchen, where he smelt a distinct aroma of smells including a lot of cinnamon. Toriel had a large white apron on, sprinkled with cinnamon, and she was quickly pulling together a pie.

"Do you want some help?" Blue asked. Toriel frowned, and shook her head.

"No, but feel free to walk around the house if you'd like… how about you water the flowers?" Toriel questioned, and looked back to her bowl. "The watering pot is right outside the house to the left~~"

"Uh… …" Blue started to say, cautiously.

"Yes?" Toriel turned around and smiled at Blue.

"U...Uh… um… this wasn't me, but… ah… all of your flowers are dead...?" Blue said awkwardly, and Toriel turned around with her bowl in hand full of butterscotch and cinnamon, flinging butterscotch all around the room, concerned.

"WHAT?!" Toriel put down the bowl, and ran out of the house, leaving Blue with butterscotch all over his face. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Blue heard from outside the house, as he licked his face happily. The butterscotch mixture was delicious.

"MY DEAR FLOWERS!" Toriel said overly dramatically. Blue sighed in annoyance, his stomach rumbling, as he decided to wait for the lovely lady to come back into the house and make him the delicious pie. After a couple of minutes, he resorted with laying by the fire, and reading one of Toriel's books about snails.

A couple of hours later, Blue finished the overly boring book, and Toriel was still outside. When he went to get up, however, Blue heard the door close, and the Goat Lady walked in briskly.

"I'm sorry about that, child. My flowers are very precious to me," Toriel looked at Blue with a interesting look.

"It's okay…" Blue answered. Toriel smiled happily, and suggested another thing to do to pass the time::

"You could check out the extra room that's across the way in the other hallway, while I'm baking…" Toriel smiled, and walked into the room. Blue took the freedom to walk across to the other room that Toriel was talking about, and opened the door quietly.

The room was the room from before; with a smaller bed and a lot of closets and chests. Blue felt invasive when touching the chest, but decided to take a peek inside anyway. He found a chest full of children's shoes, and he jumped in fear with the faint idea that _that person_ could be living here with Toriel. Blue thought it was weird that wherever he went he felt that someone was watching him.

But, whenever he turned around, the distinct feeling left him. Teleportation isn't possible, right? So why would this thing be stalking him?

Blue shivered, and decided to take a nap just to sleep through Toriel's cooking.

When Blue woke up, there was a slice of the pie she made beforehand sitting on the ground. Blue scrambled out of bed, with a growling stomach, and shoved the pie down his throat as if there was no tomorrow. Blue then stood up, now energized, ran out of the room, and found Toriel sitting on the coach near the fireplace, reading.

"Hello, Blue!" She said happily. Blue waved to her happily, and then frowned when he realized what he had to do.

"Toriel… I… I have to go on…" Blue said sadly.

"BUT CHILD! You only just got here!" Toriel said frantically, almost dropping her book on the ground. Blue jumped at the sudden movement, but walked towards Toriel cautiously.

"I have to… I have to save the underground… Mo- I mean Toriel!" Blue said, and then coughed on his own spit. Toriel smiled, her eyes closing.

"You can call me that… if you really want…" Toriel said to Blue, happy. He then looked back up to Toriel, slightly embarrassed, and smiled.

"Heh… uh… thanks… mom…" Blue said, and started crying happily, remembering his own mother and how this goat lady was just like her. Toriel hugged Blue, making him sob as if there was no tomorrow. Toriel and Blue sat there for a decent minute, with Blue crying so much that his tears were like a river. Toriel then withdrew from the hug, and Blue looked up at her happily.

"T...Thanks…" Blue said again, and wiped away his tears the best that he could. "B… but I have to go…"

"Why…?" Toriel said, curious.

"I have to save the underground. I'm the only person who can do that… and… um… I feel it's my duty, you know?" Blue told Toriel, and Toriel paused and nodded.

"I understand. The human who came before you wanted to do that too… but had more of a malicious intent…" Toriel sighed. "I supposed I could let you go. And I don't want to fight anymore… I know all of the children who has come here have died outside of the Ruins, but you seem…"

"Different…" Toriel said, confirming what Blue thought was true.

She knew he was different. She didn't care. She just wanted to keep him here in the damned house for the rest of eternity.

"I knew it…" Blue said in a mad tone. Blue ran away, crying, and went down the stairway as fast as possible to the door that he found the lady at. Blue swung the door open and ran outside, and heard two final words from inside the Ruins.

"MY CHILD!" Toriel yelled from inside, but Blue closed the door behind him as soon as it was open.

Blue then sat down, and cried. Blue trusted the tall goat lady. She baked him pie. She hugged him, and took care of him.

She was just like his mother.

But it ended up that a person like her could say scolding words as well.

Blue kept sitting, until the cold was getting to his bones. He stood up, stepped back from the door, and pondered a thought::

Should he go back?

Blue was about to open the door again, but resolved not to. Going back would cause the lady so much grief, which he didn't want to inflict on such a kind soul. Blue breathed out in the cold air in a plume of mist, and started walking down the long path to the monster's freedom.

Blue noticed a big shape coming out in the distance. He walked towards it, scared, and noticed that it was far taller than he was.

Oh. It was just a gate. Blue slipped through the entrance as if he was made of butter, and kept walking until he saw a interestingly shaped lamp in the middle of the ground. Blue walked up to it, and eyed it, until he had a weird feeling that something was watching him.

Blue wouldn't have been worried if he didn't hear something behind him.

Blue jumped in nervousness, and dove quietly behind the lamp. Blue sat there, panicked, and heard scuffing from the pathway. Blue glanced around the lamp, and noticed a kid with a knife.

 _THE_ kid with the knife. The kid from before.

Blue shivered in fear, as the kid slowly walked away. Blue then sat there a couple minutes more, and then stood up, and tiptoed to the small station to his left. He peeked around the station, and noticed a lot of containers filled with ketchup and mustard. Blue picked up one, and opened it, and was met with the gross smell of old condiments that he instantly put down.

Blue then continued down the path, and found a small box. He then read the sign, and put some of the food he collected on his journey that barely fit into his pockets in there. Blue then continued, and revived a tall bird.

"H...hello?" Blue waved. Blue smiled at the bird, and the bird quirked his head at Blue.

"Hey, wierdo," The bird said awkwardly, and most definitely confused.

"Um... " Blue said, and stood there awkwardly in front of the bird. The bird tilted his head at Blue, and then snorted.

"What's with that face?" The bird chirped menacingly.

"UM UH I was wondering.. If you died or not…" Blue stuttered quietly, and the bird looked at Blue under his black glasses.

"Im here so I didn't die, okay?" The bird said, and walked away.

"UH what's your name?!" Blue yelled quickly before the bird was out of sight.

"My name is Cooldrake, kid," The bird said, annoyed, and left his sight.

After the bird left, Blue went through the usual path of reviving monsters in the area. He found, interestingly, a lot of different monsters in the same area, and they all seemed to have the same cool attitude. These monsters didn't seem so hospitable than the other ones in the Ruins, and Blue had to scavenge for food if he couldn't get any at the Nice Cream guy's station.

But, a couple weeks later, Blue went farther and met a dog couple who supposedly were killed by the human. Dogi and Dogaressa both were very kind to Blue, and gave him food whenever they went out to their station, even though they thought he was a weird pup. Blue graciously accepted the food whenever they gave it to him, and they slowly became his friend just like Toriel was in the Ruins.

Blue lived in the sentry station as before, and frequently made long walks out into the cold to save more people. However, he had to watch out for the other human who occasionally made a appearance, and Blue started to get worried when he was nearly caught.

Blue, after the incident, decided to take it on himself to move on. He packed up, made sure to say by to Dogi and Dogaressa, and continued on his way until he stumbled across a small town at the end of the path.

Blue first entered the shop. He looked around for anyone that could help him or maybe give him some food, but didn't find anyone. He then left the shop, and walked into the Inn where he didn't find anyone either. He looked around, slightly scared, and realized that no one was in the town at all.

Blue then continued forward, and found a pile of dust at the start of a new area. He stuck his hand in the pile, and the soul slowly formed. He stepped back, and then a tall skeleton appeared, clutching his neck.

"MY… NECK…" The skeleton said in a high voice.

"Are you okay?" Blue felt concerned. The skeleton then noticed Blue, and smiled.

"HUMAN?! WAIT… YOU'RE A DIFFERENT HUMAN," the skeleton said. Blue nodded, and frowned.

"Uh… yes…?" Blue said, thinking that the skeleton might be referencing the other human that Blue has seen frequently.

"WOWIE! I CAN MAKE MORE FRIENDS!" The skeleton cheered. Blue laughed at his happy attitude, and smiled when the skeleton gave him a thumbs up. "I WANTED TO HELP THE OTHER HUMAN, AND IT ENDED UP… AH… UM.." The skeleton frowned, but then resumed to his happy attitude.

"I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HUMAN! I WOULD CAPTURE YOU, BUT… UH… UNDYNE TOLD ME NOT TO! YEAH!" Papyrus said quickly, and made a quick excuse for the humans friendship.  
"Uh… hey! My name's Blue!" Blue said to Papyrus, and Papyrus laughed.

"THATS SUCH A GREAT NAME! BUT OF COURSE, ITS NOT AS GOOD AS THE GREAT PAPYRUS'!" Papyrus smiled happily. Blue laughed back at his positive attitude, as Papyrus shined as if he was the sun. They laughed happily and joked around for a decent 5 minutes, until Papyrus brought up this question:

"WHY DID YOU COME TO THE UNDERGROUND, HUMAN?" The skeleton asked. Blue then frowned in silence, pondering the answer, and then he realized.

 _He came because no one cared about him._

 _He came because he was alone._

Blue sat in silence, thinking about his journey he's gone through so far. He's made friends. He's lost friends. He made friends with _monsters_ , who were supposedly evil.

"HUMAN?" Papyrus said, until Blue suddenly found himself crying. "YOU DONT HAVE TO TELL ME, IF YOU DONT WANT TO…"

"No… I'm okay… its just… I left because people were mean to me… and…" Blue wiped away his tears, trying to smiled.

"I WOULD NEVER BE MEAN TO YOU, HUMAN!" Papyrus said, and pat Blue on the head. "YOU WANT TO REVIVE EVERYONE, RIGHT?" Papyrus pointed to the blue area. "THEN WE MUST GO THROUGH THE WHOLE UNDERGROUND! AND I, PAPYRUS, WILL BE YOUR GUIDE."

"R...Really?!" Blue said, amazed at the skeletons determination.

"YES! I.. UH… HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO DO OTHERWISE…" Papyrus went to scratch the back of his neck, but accidently rubbed the crevice that hurt him so much earlier.

"Oh… okay!" Blue said happily.

"BUT LET US HAVE SOME OF MY SPAGHETTI BEFOREHAND! YOU SEEM LIKE YOU NEED A DECENT MEAL!" Papyrus started walking back to the town. Blue instantly nodded, and ran with the skeleton back into the village.


	4. Chapter 4

"WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT?" Papyrus asked graciously. Blue sat at the table, stuffing his face with the most delicious food that he has ever eaten- spaghetti.

"No…! I'm full," Blue finished his spaghetti and pushed it aside. Papyrus smiled and closed his eyes in happiness, and Blue wiped his face off with his sleeve.

"OH, OKAY HUMAN! DO YOU WANT TO CONTINUE ON YOUR JOURNEY WITH THE GREAT PAPYRUS?" Papyrus asked. Blue instantly nodded, and Papyrus let Blue ride on his shoulders as he continued through the town. Blue and Papyrus quickly made it to the edge of this place Papyrus called "The Waterfall," which was supposedly the 3rd section of the underground.

"... THERE'S A LOT OF COOL PEOPLE IN THERE TOO, HUMAN. BUT.. WELL.. THERE'S NOT ANY THAT ARE AS COOL AS THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" Papyrus striked a pose while Blue laughed and held onto the skeleton's head. Papyrus gazed into the waterfall, with a sort of confusion.

"I WONDER WHERE MY BROTHER IS. HIS NAME IS SANS. HAVE YOU SEEN HIM… UH… ON YOUR TRAVELS?" Papyrus asked Blue. Blue shook his head, not recognizing the name, and Papyrus scratched his neck as he usually does.

"I WONDER WHERE HE COULD BE…" Papyrus commented, as he walked into the waterfall. Papyrus' long legs walked quickly through the tall grasses as if they weren't even there, and quickly made it to a small bridge made of flowers.

"THESE SHOULDN'T BE LIKE THIS… THEY USUALLY RESET AFTER A PERSON WALKS ON IT. MAYBE… MAYBE UNDYNE PUT IT LIKE THAT! YEAH!" Papyrus smiled.

"Who's Undyne, Papyrus?" Blue asked.

"UNDYNE'S ONE OF MY OTHER FRIENDS! SHE'S THE CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD, WHICH IS WHAT I WANT TO BE ONE DAY! SHE'S MY MENTOR," Papyrus exclaimed enthusiastically. Papyrus quickly walked across the flowers to the other side, and entered the other room where Blue saw a pile of dust.

"Hey Papyrus, can you put me down?" Blue asked. Papyrus nodded, and Blue hopped off from Papyrus' shoulders and walked to the pile of dust. Blue stuck his hand into the dust, and slowly a mer-horse formed from the dust, flexing his arms.

"Uh... " Blue said awkwardly to the flexing horse person. The horse looked at him awkwardly back, glanced at Papyrus, and then walked away.

"YOU JUST REVIVED SOMEONE," Papyrus gaped.

"Yeah…" Blue shrugged.

"WOWIE! I HAVE FRIENDS WITH SUPERNATURAL POWERS NOW TOO!" Papyrus exclaimed happily, as if Blue hadn't explain the whole plan before. "LET'S GO ON AND REVIVE EVERYONE, HUMAN!" Papyrus lifted Blue up quickly and put him on the skeletons shoulders, and ran off into the waterfall.

Throughout the whole time in the waterfall, Papyrus kept his enthusiastic attitude while Blue revived people on his journey. Everyday Papyrus found some food for Blue to eat, and that was mostly from Gerson's shop. Gerson occasionally gave both Blue and Papyrus some free Sea Teas from his shop, because Blue loved them the most. Gerson reminded Blue of the old Winsum that he met in the Ruins, but Gerson seemed to have more memories of the blood and death that happened when the other child came through the underground.

"They kept trying to Fight me, kiddo," Gerson grumbled on. "But they couldn't because I'm a shopkeeper, and they couldn't reach me from behind the counter. It's government regulations to always have the counter far enough back so a fight can't break out…"

"Do you know the humans name?" Blue asked. Gerson replied with a shake of his head, and Blue sighed in annoyance.

 _Could the human be Frisk?_

Gerson could never remember the kids name. It seemed that everyone addressed the human just as "The human", and Papyrus only remembered that they hated all of his "powerful and great puzzles". Whenever Papyrus and Blue were walking, Blue would pester the skeleton with questions.

"Do you remember what the human was wearing?"

"NO, BLUE."

"Are you positive?"

"IF I KNEW, I WOULD TELL YOU… I KNOW YOU'RE LOOKING FOR A FRIEND OF YOURS, BUT I HAVEN'T SEEN ANY HUMAN COME DOWN INTO THE UNDERGROUND BEFORE THAT KILLER."

"Oh. Okay…" Blue ended the conversation with both sides of the party acting awkwardly. Then Papyrus would usually crack a funny comment, and all of the awkwardness would go away.

In one of the ventures farther in the Waterfall, Blue and Papyrus stumbled across a hidden village of cats with headphone sized bumps on the back of their head. Papyrus eyed the new foreign species; however, he always made sure to go before Blue into the new situations.

"HELLO, CREATURES!" Papyrus chirped. The Cat things looked up at the two with bright happy eyes, jumping up and down.

"H0I!" All of the cat things yelled. Papyrus laughed at their happy attitude, and eventually ended up being friends with the cat's that were called Temmies. Papyrus and Blue eventually had to leave the place, but made sure to say bye to each and every Temmie before moving forwards.

But during the time with Papyrus, Blue started to feel less alone. Papyrus was his best friend, and always made sure he was happy. Papyrus was like a brother to him, and he figured that Sans would be too.

Blue had a sneaking suspicion that Sans was in fact dead. In every place that the two have ventured to, there was no hint of life anywhere. But Blue kept quiet, and knew that if he would tell his naive friend the truth, he would be absolutely distraught. Papyrus kept talking about his brother and how great he is, nonetheless, and made sure that Blue knew about him.

"SANS IS VERY LAZY, BUT HE'S THE BEST BROTHER EVER!" Papyrus cheered as they walked down the water filled path full of stars. Blue made sure to tell Papyrus to pause at all of the echo flowers to check if they heard anything, but they were all strangely quiet. In the next room, there was a long wooden bridge full with grey stone spears and a small puddle at the middle. It looked like that a very powerful monster was there, which sent a chill up Blue's spine.

 _Did the human did that? Who was the monster… could it be this "Undyne."_ Blue shivered in curiousity but also fear, as Papyrus spoke:

"UNDYNE MUST HAVE BEEN HERE…" Papyrus confirmed Blue's fears as he jumped off Papyrus' shoulders and walked carefully to the puddle. Blue kneeled down next to the puddle, and stuck his hand in the blue water carefully.

As soon as Blue did that, a large goopy figure rose from the puddle. It glared down at Blue, as he stumbled back in fear. Papyrus jumped, terrified, and bolted in front of Blue.

"I'LL PROTECT YOU, BLUE!" Papyrus exclaimed as the figure formed. Blue hid behind Papyrus as the shadow of the terrifying monster loomed above, and yelped as a blue spear formed right in front of his small feet.

" _I...w...i...ll no...tdi...e"_ The monster said slowly. A spear formed in its eye, and it glared down on Papyrus. It formed a little more than it was; Its smile was now more prominent and Blue noted that it was filled with rows of sharp teeth. More spears formed on the walls and the bridge where they were standing, and the bridge groaned violently.

"UNDYNE…?!" Papyrus gaped at the blob of a monster that was his friend. Undyne chuckled, and formed a spear in her hand.

"ALL... HU...MANS W...ILL DI...E!" Undyne laughed manically, as a spear formed right between Blue's feet. Blue yelped and bolted in front of Papyrus, almost running into the big blob that was supposedly Papyrus' friend. Undyne chucked a spear at Papyrus, but Papyrus easily sidestepped it as if it wasn't there.

Blue stumbled forward, and put his hand on the jumbled mass of Papyrus' friend. Blue's hand glowed, as slowly the monster reformed even more than it already was. He kept his hand on the creature's armor heart, as Blue heard a spear form in the monster's hand.

Blue felt a sharp pain go through his chest. He stumbled back in surprise, and collapsed, his body "screaming" in pain, while Papyrus yelled something at Undyne. Blue's eyes blurred, as he felt his body lift off the ground and the world slow.

He couldn't die now.

He had friends now.

Why is it whenever he has friends, they all have to be taken away.

"BLUE! BLUE!" Papyrus yelled at Blue. Blue blinked open his eyes to see Papyrus running away from Undyne as fast as humanly possible. Papyrus bolted into the next area; This was covered in lava and hot rocks, making Blue sweat in the heat.

"YOU KNOW, BLUE, WE SHOULD HANG OUT WITH UNDYNE SOMETIME!" Papyrus cheered as his slide into the next area. Blue frowned at his friends suddenly positive attitude, and yelped as he noticed Undyne walk up behind him.

"Papyrus, watch out!" Blue exclaimed, as Papyrus laughed.

"UNDYNE CAN'T GET PAST THIS POINT, SILLY!" Papyrus smiled as Undyne collapsed. "SHE'S A FISH, REMEMBER?" Papyrus eyed his friend, walked over to the water fountain, and filled a cup of water. Papyrus walked over to Undyne, and started pouring the water over her head.

"WAIT Papyrus, why are you helping her? She just tried to kill me…" Blue exclaimed, and Papyrus laughed.

"NYEHEHE! IT'S BECAUSE THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS A PLAN TO MAKE US ALL FRIENDS!" Papyrus watched Undyne stand up, and walk back into the waterfall. "WE SHOULD STOP BY HER HOUSE TO MAKE SOME SPAGHETTI LATER!"

"Hehe. Okay," Blue laughed, as Papyrus healed him, and they walked to the Riverperson.


	5. Chapter 5

"ARE YOU READY TO HANG OUT WITH UNDYNE, HUMAN?" Papyrus said cheerfully. Blue dreaded the fact that he would be "hanging out" with that seemingly insane Fish, and tried to back away from Papyrus' offer. It ended up, however, that Papyrus forcefully pulled him to the house, and knocked on the door while still holding Blue's shirt.

"Oh! Hey, Papyrus. Are you ready for our one-on-one training?" Undyne smiled, showing her long, sharp teeth. Papyrus nodded happily, and Blue tried to pull away from Papyrus' grip unsuccessfully.

"YEAH!" Papyrus smiled. "AND I BROUGHT A FRIEND!" Papyrus stepped aside to show Blue, who was attempting any possible way to not be seen. Blue froze in fear, and tried to back behind Papyrus.

"You're the human that I fought earlier," Undyne noticed darkly, and Blue jumped in fear, and tried to get away. Papyrus grabbed Blue by his shirt, and commented brightly:

"YEAH! AND I HELPED HIM GET AWAY FROM YOU!" Papyrus laughed. Undyne glanced at Papyrus with a surprised look on her face, and then her eyebrow twitched.

"We have to talk," Undyne told Blue. Blue shivered in fear, but he unwillingly walked forward into the giant Fish house' mouth.

Inside of the house was a large piano and a table, where Undyne walked to and sat down. There were neon yellow and blue tiles on the floor, and the wallpaper was covered in pink cartoon-like fish. There was a purple rug in front of a window, and the wall surrounding that window was pink and blue. Suddenly, Papyrus ran at the window and broke it, flying into the next room in the darkness. Blue looked through the window with a weird expression on his face, and Undyne walked up to the child, smirking.

"He does that every time," Undyne explained calmly. Undyne's quick movement made Blue jump in fear, and Undyne laughed at Blue's fright.

"I won't hurt you kiddo," Undyne told Blue. Blue looked at the fish warily, and the fish frowned back at him. "Come sit over here. You have a lot to explain…" Undyne gestured to the chair and the table, which was covered with cracks with a big fish on it. Blue hesitated quickly as Undyne walked over to the table, but then decided to do what the fish said and sat at the table. Undyne sat down after Blue, and eyed the human with her one eye, suspiciously.

Undyne sighed, and then looked at Blue sharply. Blue then jumped, scared of the fish and her violent ways, and was quickly surprised that Undyne relaxed from all of the tension in her shoulders and looked at Blue in a defeated way.

"Thank you for saving my life…" Undyne said quietly. Blue paused in surprise at her now-gracious attitude, and smiled.

"Your welcome," Blue said to the fish. Undyne chuckled under her breath, and Blue looked at her with a even more wary look than before.

"But why did I die. I'm not supposed to die. Im UNDYING Dammit," Undyne said with a cool expression. Blue instantly shrugged, and Undyne sighed in annoyance.

"I don't know. I thought you were just like any other monster," Blue noted. Undyne growled quietly under here breath, vaguely annoyed, and Blue scooted his chair away in fear. "I-I MEAN I… I mean we… we just stumbled across you and revived you, and then you tried to kill me… then…uh…"

"Darn you remind me of Alphys so much," Undyne laughed.

"What?" Blue wondered.

"She stutters so much just like you," Undyne frowned. "I wonder where she is… BUT THAT'S BESIDE THE POINT how the hell do you revive people?!" Undyne rambled quickly, and Blue chuckled under his breath in fear.

"I don't know."

"Are you serious?" Undyne sighed, getting very annoyed.

"Yup," Blue said.

"At least you're not as bad as that kid," Undyne smiled slightly. "They didn't talk at all."

"Oh really?" Blue exclaimed, noticing the trait that his friend definitely shined at. Undyne nodded, glancing at Blue quickly, before looking down at the table.

"Yes. They always just murdered quietly, as if they were a snake. And you know what's funny?"

"I remember them. I remember killing them. Multiple times, in fact. But has my LOVE grown? No," Undyne gripped the table. "Would you know who I've killed? Are you such a "god" in that aspect?"

Blue thought for a second. He was able to revive people, but would he be able to look back into the past? He paused for a few moments, concentrating and trying to remember, but nothing happened.

"No, I don't believe I can," Blue told the fish. The fish scowled in annoyance, and then sighed in defeat.

"Do you know what happened to Alphys?" Undyne asked, but Blue didn't recognize the name. "She's a yellow lizard, and if you see her you'll know who she is…"

"I don't know… Maybe the human didn't kill her, however! There's a possibility that everyone else could be alive!" Blue said, trying to lighten the mood.

"HAH! That's hilarious. You haven't even fought the kid, yet you still think that's a possibility. No. That human… that human is more a monster than a human. Their just out to kill. Like all of the other damned humans in this world, except for you, I guess," Undyne smirked. "I know what they've done. There is no way to reverse what they did. They still killed people. They've killed everyone before me, and I failed to protect the Underground. T...They're terrifying," Undyne shuddered in fear. Blue looked at Undyne, pale, and Undyne glanced back up at Blue.

"I...I'm sorry. I should have remembered that you're just a kid, too," Undyne apologized. Blue chuckled under his breath, relaxing.

"That means the human isn't anyone that I know," Blue sighed in relief. "I don't know anyone who would do that. Or, well, without the means to do so."

"Are you sure, kiddo?" Undyne looked exhausted, and tired of fighting. Blue was about to answer, when suddenly Papyrus walked into the room through the window with his long legs. Undyne smiled up at Papyrus, while the skeleton scratched his neck in discomfort.

"MY NECK SEEMS TO HURT FOR SOME REASON," Papyrus explained to Blue and Undyne. Undyne frowned, and Blue looked at Undyne, curious.

"Yeah, my chest has been hurting ever since you revived me…" Undyne sighed, and put her hand to her chest.

"REALLY? WHAT A COINCIDENCE," Papyrus said, and then smiled. "NOTHING A GOOD POT OF SPAGHETTI CAN'T FIX! DO YOU WANT TO HELP ME MAKE IT, UNDYNE?" Undyne's eyes gleamed with a challenge set in front of her, but then she shook her head.

"Uh, no Papyrus, I think I'll be fine. I'm just a little bit tired because of… uh… all of the running I had to do to get back here! Yeah!" Undyne said enthusiastically, and stood up. Papyrus raised one of his eyebrows at Undyne, unnerved, but didn't say anything.

"AH, OKAY HUMAN! THEN WE SHALL DEPART!" Papyrus smiled.

"If you need anything, feel free to stop by, okay?" Undyne told Blue before he left. Blue nodded, and he and the tall skeleton departed to Hotlands.

The two quickly made it to the front of the Hotlands, and Blue pointed out the large looming building infront of them. "Thats the Lab! That's where they keep the Labradors! Sans told me about that!" Papyrus noted to Blue, and Blue looked at his friend awkwardly while they stood there. Papyrus let Blue walk in first, and Blue strided in the room with confidence.

The room was filled with blue and green walls, and it seemed like someone who was a scientist lived there. Blue walked farther into the lab, not spotting any Labradors, and noticed a door with the sign "Bathroom" on it, and the door was slightly open. Blue eyed it with curiosity, and motioned to Papyrus to join him.

"Do you think you could open that door?" Blue asked Papyrus. Papyrus nodded, walked up to the door, and the door groaned as it opened. Papyrus stepped back from his door opening, and smiled at Blue, exhausted. Blue quickly walked inside the elevator, as Papyrus followed, uneased.

"ARE YOU SURE THAT WE SHOULD GO DOWN THERE? WOULDN'T ALPHYS KEEP IT CLOSED FOR A REASON?" Papyrus asked.

"But it's clear she went down there because the door was partially open, right? So we should definitely go down there," Blue retorted, and clicked the button. The elevator doors slid shut, and the elevator went slowly down. Papyrus scratched his neck continuously in stress, and stopped suddenly as the elevator jolted.

"THIS IS WHY I HATE ELEVATORS!" Papyrus screamed as the elevator fell. Blue started screaming as the elevator fell quickly downwards, almost like his descent from the surface to the underground, and the two were lifted up from the ground.

 _Will I die? I don't want to die!_ Blue thought frantically, and yelped when the elevator slammed into the ground. They both fell hard on the ground, but Blue felt fine. He wasn't dead, or at least not yet.

Papyrus and Blue got up, as the door automatically opened. The room was just like one of the horror movies that his father watched, and Blue hid behind Papyrus instinctively. Papyrus took that as a way to say "continue", and walked into the room. Blue glanced behind him instinctively, as the feeling that he was being watched continued. The continued up the hallway, and Papyrus stopped quickly as he noticed a white figure walking down to a door with a red key in it. Papyrus held his breath, as it went back into the ground.

"That… was creepy…" Blue almost whispered, as he walked forwards to the door with 4 keys on it, all glowing. The door opened, and Blue, instead, walked in first, and made his way to a big room with one pile of dust at the end of it. There was a big machine, and it was glowing and working, seemingly, fine.

Blue, as usual, went to go and revive the monster, but some of the white blobs formed behind him and Papyrus. Papyrus shouted to Blue, and Blue stuck his hand into the dust as fast as humanly possible, as the blobs got closer and closer. As the monster slowly formed, Blue noticed Papyrus batting the blobs away from Blue with a few of his bones. Thank goodness Blue had a friend to help him out. If that wasn't the case, he would be dead already.

The monster formed, and all of the blobs backed away. The monster was a yellow lizard, and reminded Blue about what Undyne mentioned about her friend.

"Are you… Alphys?" Blue asked, as Papyrus turned around to look at the lizard.

"ALPHYS! ARE YOU OKAY?" Papyrus almost yelled in excitement. That confirmed Blue's suspicions, as the lizard looked around, seemingly scared.

"I...Im okay… I think…" Alphys stuttered slightly. The lizard seemed slightly shocked, but it seemed that the blobs obeyed her. She walked slowly out of the room and past the elevator room, to the chips machine. She put in some coins into the machine, and 3 bags of chips came out. She tossed them to Papyrus and Blue, and Blue eagerly ate.

"S...So… what happened?" Alphys said, curiously.


	6. Chapter 6

"S...So you're saying that w...we were all k...killed b...by the human…?" Alphys stuttered, slightly confused. Blue ate his bag of chisps slowly, and Papyrus nodded. "B...but I never f...fought the human…!" Alphys frowned and looked at the two weirdly.

"Wait, what…?" Blue said, confused. "But if you weren't killed by the human, then how were you killed… uh… do you remember anything about it…? Being...killed?" Blue said awkwardly, and Alphys gave Blue a interesting look before continuing.

"I was s...standing, and then I d...died. That's it…" Alphys told Blue, her eyebrows furrowed.

"BUT HOW? KILLED BY WHAT?" Papyrus spoke after being quiet for so long. Alphys looked at Papyrus suddenly, realizing that the tall skeleton was there. "YOU COULDN'T POSSIBLY HAVE BEEN KILLED BY NOTHING! I… I KNOW… THAT I WAS…" Papyrus started, but his voice faded out with sorrow before continuing.

"I… I saw your brother right b...before I died, Papyrus…" Alphys said to Papyrus, trying to make Papyrus more hopeful that he was.

"What?" Blue and Papyrus spoke in unison, and Alphys smiled slightly at the two's surprize.

"He...he stopped by the lab before g...going up to the k...kings castle t...to destroy them…" Alphys told Papyrus, and then sighed. "I...I don't know anything else…" Papyrus looked slightly scared about what could have happened to his brother, and went silent.

"We revived Undyne, Alphys," Blue remembered the fish lady talking about her good friend. Alphys smiled slightly, and looked back down at the floor.

"Y...yeah. I...I had to see h...her die…" Alphys chuckled solemnly. "B... but good to know…" Alphys looked defeated about what happened, but still kept her hope up. Papyrus cocooned himself in his scarf in stress and fear, not liking being in the lab, and Blue smiled slightly but then quickly frowned.

"Yeah… well… we should get going," Blue said sadly, and then stood up. Papyrus looked at Blue with an annoyed look, but then finally stood up and unwrapped his scarf.

"Oh… ok…" Alphys sighed. "I'll make sure t...to talk to Undyne…" Alphys waved goodbye as the two friends made their way to the elevator that brought them down there in the first place. They entered the elevator together, and the box slowly moved upwards, and Papyrus sighed in relief when they entered the original lab again. They then walked out the exit of the lab, and Papyrus suttered in fear:

"D… do you think m...my brother died?" Papyrus breathed out his words in sorrow. Blue looked at Papyrus, defeated, and the secret that he was trying to keep from his friend a failure.

"... Truly, yes…" Blue sighed in defeat, not wanting to lie to his friend. Papyrus' eyes looked blank and dead, saddened by the supposed loss of his brother, while looking at the ground. Blue, not enjoying seeing his friend sad, hugged Papyrus tightly while his friends arms hung there as if they were nothing.

"Papyrus, we have to get going…" Blue pleaded for Papyrus to get up. Papyrus looked in the distance, replying in a whisper.

"WHY? WHY KEEP GOING?" Papyrus whispered as if his voice was the wind. Blue looked at Papyrus meaningfully, and sighed.

"Because! We have to save your brother!" Blue argued with Papyrus.

"WHAT IF WE CAN'T GET HIM BACK?" Papyrus echoed, and slumped down on the ground, defeated.

"We can get him back! Only if we stay determined…" Blue said, and realized something.

He was only a Perseverance soul. He couldn't be determined. He couldn't save everyone.

"I DONT KNOW, BLUE…" Papyrus cried, saddened.

"Yeah…" Blue sighed and sat down next to his friend. They sat there for hours. Papyrus refused to move, and Blue didn't feel the need to move, either. They looked at the roaring lava below, their souls beating the same beat but for different reasons. They sat there till the point that Alphys walked outside and noticed the two sitting there, and walked up to them.

"G...guys? Are you o...okay?" Alphys asked, and Blue nodded and gave Alphys a thumbs up, but they weren't. Blue thought about how much of a failure he is. Blue didn't care about getting up… he might as well stay there for the rest of his life anyways. Papyrus was right. They never knew if they were going to be able to survive any of this, but they've gotten to this part through his friends sheer will. But with that gone, Blue felt defeated. He didn't know what Papyrus was thinking, but he knew it wasn't necessarily happy as Blue would have thought. It was devastating seeing his friend like this, and he hated having to deal with this pain with the current situation at hand.

Eventually, the two fell asleep right outside of the lab, both saddened by reality.

Blue woke up in the Lab. Alphys had seen them sleeping outside and brought them in the Lab so they wouldn't get heat stroke or worse. She was deeply concerned about Papyrus' condition, and didn't like the fact that he couldn't get a couple steps out of the Lab without collapsing.

"Y...you're sure that y...you can't go on y...yourself?" Alphys wondered. Blue then sighed, and looked up at Alphys, wounded.

"No! I will not continue without Papyrus!" Blue retorted. Alphys always jumped at Blue's attitude, but then left.

They stayed there for 2 weeks, surviving on Alphys' chisps. Alphys seemed concerned about the two and let them sleep on mattresses on the floor, but didn't asked because she knew she would get snapped at.

That was a bad idea. Papyrus slowly got more isolated, and Blue felt lost without his friend. Blue tried to grab his friend back from this dead end, but missed every time.

"Y...you're sure…?" Alphys asked one more time.

"If you WANT me to leave, then you could always tell me…!" Blue yelled at Alphys. Alphys quickly put her hands over her mouth in surprize, and stammered back:

"I...I… I don't want y...you to leave, Blue...I ...I mean you...you don't seem...that...okay...right...now…?" Alphys ended the statement with a question, and Blue smirked in rejection as always.

"Oh, it's okay. I know I've never needed friends," Blue stomped off down the stairs to where Papyrus sat. He looked at his friend solemnly, and then tapped his shoulder.

"Hey…Papyrus… it's time to go," Blue said to his friend. Papyrus didn't stir from his depressed state, and Blue sighed in annoyance.

"Papyrus we really have to go," Blue demanded. Papyrus' eyebrows pointed downwards, and he sighed.

"BLUE, GO WITHOUT ME," Papyrus told his friend.

"Wait, what…?" Blue looked at his friend, surprised.

"I CAN'T HELP YOU," Papyrus was sobbing. Blue reached out to hug his friend, but Papyrus swatted him away.

"GO," was the last thing Papyrus said to him before Blue left. Blue backed up, betrayed, and walked out of the door, with nothing but the faint glimmer of hope.

Blue walked through Hotlands slowly. Without Papyrus, it was harder to get food, and he went without food on days on end and was only able to eat when he found Sans old Hot Dog Cart. He ate the food quickly, but made sure to pocket some of the hot dogs for later.

Blue enjoyed the small volcano monsters. They always jumped at him happily, and they were just like dogs. They followed him around like he was the best, and Blue found they made him happy. He thought that they were a substitute for Papyrus, but he realized he was wrong. Nothing could substitute his friend's determination.

Slowly but steadily, he made his way to a large resort. It was towering compared to the other buildings in the underground, and more menacing than most of them. He walked inside, and before reviving the residents, he made sure to steal some hamburgers from the food stand. After the people were revived, Blue rented a room, and savored the fluffy bed while it lasted. He then left, stocked with food, and ventured into the Core.

The Core was much easier to navigate then Blue thought it would be like, or as Papyrus described it. He found out that he just had to wait for all of the lasers to shut off patiently, like he was supposed to, and he was able to revive all of the monsters. He continued forward, until he saw a tall doorway with a glowing Delta Rune on top of it. He gulped in despair, and walked in.

The room was empty. There was nothing there except a broken mass of metal, and Blue quickly walked by it. It didn't seem alive, and there was no dust to say that it was ever a living thing, either. Blue prodded it quickly with his hand, and shuddered in fear if it would wake up, because it looked like some type of robot.

When Blue continued, he stumbled across a house. It was almost exactly like Toriel's house, and had a faint presence that his journey was close to it's end. He found two gift boxes and quickly pocketed the locket and the knife, and went to walk down in the basement but found it chained up. He then continue exploring the house, and noticed that the two keys were sitting obviously in the middle of the two sides of the house, and he pocketed it quickly. Blue continued down into the basement, until he saw a magnificent orange and yellow hallway, with a box in front of the doorway. He looked inside and saw many trinkets included many Legendary Heros and other armor that Blue felt he didn't need. He walked down the hallway, and noticed a pile of dust.

Blue quickly revived the monster. It was a skeleton.

Blue assumed it was Sans. He was exactly as Papyrus had said, but instead of looking at Blue normally, his eyes were dark and black.

"well you came back," Sans echoed darkly. Blue jumped in surprize, and Sans looked at him menacingly.

"ready?"

Blue only blinked a second, and the world went dark.

He was nothing like Papyrus said.


	7. Chapter 7

Was this what it was like to be dead? Blue didn't want to be dead.

Blue couldn't feel. Blue couldn't think. Blue couldn't manage the pain that filled his body with the need to get away, but he couldn't move. Blue tried to leave. He couldn't.

He felt alone. He didn't like this.

However, he still felt a desire to live. The faint determination that filled Blue's soul was greater than his patience at one point, but he still didn't move.

He'll wait. He'll wait for Papyrus to find him. He wasn't completely dead, and he was patient enough to wait.

And so Blue waited.

And waited.

And waited for hours upon hours.

He waited until he felt something pick him up. He felt magic flow into his fingers and the pain slowly subside. He still couldn't see, but he knew someone was healing him.

"you're lucky i promised that goat lady that i'd help you out, kiddo," Blue instantly recognized that voice as Sans. Blue felt the need to run away from that terrifying voice that almost killed him, but he couldn't move. He was stuck. Almost dead.

Slowly, Blue opened his eyes. He was still in the magnificent hallway, and Sans loomed over him, his eyes not black, but with white pinpricks like Papyrus' whenever he got mad.

"heya kiddo. im sorry about that…" Sans apologized to Blue. Blue slowly sat up, and realized that he didn't seem as hurt as he was. He was only impaled by a few sharp bones through his chest, even though his body felt like screaming.

"i wouldn't get up, kid. it probably would hurt," Sans commented. Blue flopped back onto the ground again, admiring the beautiful ceiling of this place, while Sans continue to heal him. Soon, Blue was able to feel again. He tried to move his hand successfully, and Sans held his hand out to Blue to help him get up. Blue gratefully took the help, but was surprize as a sharp noise came from his hand.

"hehehe, the old woopie cushion in the hand trick," Sans snorted at Blue's surprised face. Blue laughed at the bad joke, and tried to stand up straight without following. Sans let Blue lean on his shoulder, as they stumbled back towards the "New Home" as Sans called it, and grabbed some food from the fridge. Sans came back from the refrigerator with two slices of pie, one that he ate quickly, and the other Blue slowly ate.

"so... uh… sorry? for that?" Sans said to Blue slowly. Blue frowned and ate his pie in silence, and Sans looked at the ground in regret.

"It's fine. I didn't die…" Blue said to Sans. "...Papyrus just might have been wrong about who you really are, however…" Blue kept his eyes on the now-empty plate when he said that, as Sans' eyes widened.

"paps…? is he okay?" Sans asked Blue hurriedly. Blue nodded, and Sans sighed in relief, and then froze. "but he died! i saw it!"

"Yeah, I revived him," Blue told Sans.

"how?!" Sans wondered incredulously. Blue then shrugged, and Sans looked at Blue in disbelief. The two sat in silence for a while, with Blue healing and Sans staring into the darkness, pondering.

"You know he knew that you were dead. Alphys told him," Blue noted.

"... oh no…" Sans echoed in something that seemed like fear. "why did she tell him… i told her not to say an-"

"It's because Alphys knew that everyone died, Sans. You couldn't 'shield' your brother from the horrors of the world when you're dead, remember?" Blue frowned at Sans. "Don't say I don't know anything about how naive your brother is… I basically went through this whole entire darn journey with him until he decided to tucker out when he figured out that you were dead."

"'tucker out…?'" Sans frowned distastefully, his eyes blackened.

"Anyway, I think I'll go. That was a fun talk, but I suggest you go and talk to Papyrus. He's at Alphys' lab," Blue stood up, his wounds all healed. He walked out of the room quietly, knowing that Sans unnerving glare was following after him.

He continued walking down the hallway where he was almost killed a couple minutes before. Blue was surprised that the room was so cold even though it was warm when he left it. He thought for a second.

What was Papyrus doing?

Blue stood in the middle of the hallway, staring out the windows. Outside was a grand expanse of black and nothingness, and he could barely see the blue hue of the waterfall from the other side. Blue then walked to the other side and looked out the window, where he saw the CORE and all of hotlands, and could see a white dot in the distance.

That's where Papyrus was. He was waiting there, with Alphys, for Blue to finish his journey. He sighed in relief that he was able to get through all that he was able too, and continued to walk down the hallway.

Blue walked down a new grey hallway that he turned onto, and noticed a door in the middle of a wall. He went to walk forward into the room, but noticed something strange.

There was blood. There was blood dragging into the room. Someone died outside this room or purposely put it there, but it didn't make Blue's task any easier. A shiver went up his back, but he refused to not _stay determined_. For some reason, Blue felt a large weight of determination of his back, and walked forward shakily.

Blue couldn't believe his eyes. There were two figures in the room, and the blood clearly lead to a person. Blue had the sudden urge to run away, but he couldn't abandon his _friend._

Frisk.

Frisk was there. The one that was bleeding. Frisk was laying on the ground, and the other figure stood over them like a bird watching it's prey. Blue recognized the shady figure as well.

It was the kid with the knife.

The kid's knife was bloody, and their face had streak marks of something like tears coming from it. However, they had a distinct smile on their face, and it was a grin in which would be coming from someone who was mad. The kid turned his head to look at Blue, and rumbled.

" **Greetings** " The kid said in a dark and deep tone. Blue's hairs on the back of his neck stood up straight at the kid's menacing figure, but he refused to run. He wouldn't run.

"What did you do to Frisk," Blue yelled at the figure. The figure responded by laughing, and Blue frowned at the reaction.

 **"** **I find it funny that Humans have the capacity of doing disgusting things. But I feel that your friend, 'Frisk' has won the trophy,** **"** The thing chuckled, as Blue froze.

 **"** **He killed them all, Blue. He killed all of your friends."**

"N...No! He wouldn't!" Blue stuttered in fear.

 **"** **Yes,"** The child said darkly. **"** **He's being annoying, however. He won't give up his soul… and since you've revived them all…"**

 **"** **I'll have to kill you, too."**

Blue wasn't able to say a single word when the blow hit him.


	8. Chapter 8

When the blow hit him, he flew across the floor and landed on his side. Blue didn't feel hurt, but he still knew that the murderer would eventually hurt him. Blue stood up and bolted to a small pile of dust, and stuck his hand into it as fast as he could.

" **You know that it's harder to revive boss monsters, right?** " The kid towered over Blue, and stabbed his knife right near Blue's ear. Blue froze as the monster slowly revived, and screamed when he felt the sharp object slice into his hand. He watched hopefully as the monster formed up, and menacingly looked down at the child.

" **Hello, father** ," The child said sweetly up to the boss monster, as Blue tried to take the knife out of his hand. The tall monster grumbled, and looked at the child. He took a large, trident-like sword out of his large cape, and grumbled annoyingly.

"Why did you kill Asriel, Chara" the goat monster asked, as Blue took out the knife from his hand.

" **You idiot. Asriel's not dead. Or at least, he wasn't,** " The kid paused, smiling. " **If it wasn't for you convincing him to come here, he might have not died. It's all your fault, not mine,** " Chara laughed. The goat freezed in a sort of fear, but then his gaze sharpened in anger.

"How dare you blame my son's death on me," The goat growled furiously, as Blue stood up and bolted to the other pile of dust behind him. He stuck his hand into the dust, and a Flower formed.

" **You're such a 'great leader', right, Asgore? The only thing you care about it getting your friends out of here while actually you should care about other's safety! You easily let a murderer slip through your claws again this time, and it won't change** ," Chara smiled evilly. Blue blinked as the Flower formed a face, and looked at Blue.

"... Who are you?" The flower frowned, and then smiled. "Hahah! Howdy. I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower. What's your name?"

"Could you help me," Blue stammered quickly, as he felt a shadow drape over his back. He looked up suddenly and shrieked, and was surprised as Asgore blocked the child's blow.

" **What the hell dad** " Chara hissed.

"Language," Asgore tisked, and threw Chara across the room. Blue stood up quickly, and Flowey sat there awkwardly behind him.

"Chara?" Flowey echoed under his breath, only so Blue could hear him.

" **Well look who it is** ," Chara noticed the flower instantly when they stood up from their blow.

"I said I was done with the plan," Flowey hissed at the human, gazing at them intently.

" **When have you been in control?** " The human grabbed his knife and threw it at Flowey. Flowey dodged, and the knife glanced Blue's cheek slightly.

"Always," Flowey laughed, and his eyes went black. "You're not destroying this world, Chara."

" **I've been able to do so every time. You've failed, Asriel,** " Chara spoke the name venomously. The king's eyes widened as Flowey's eyes narrowed, mad, and then returned to normal. Flowey laughed, and continued:

"You really are a idiot," Flowey said, and summoned some bullets and threw them at the human.

"Asriel?!" Asgore gaped, and jumped in front of the flower.

"What." Flowey narrowed his eyes at his father, and continued throwing bullets. Asgore was about to say something, but stopped and blocked some of the knives from Chara.

"Give me the souls," Flowey quickly slithered near Blue, who was currently sitting next to the containers, watching the fight. Blue instantly nodded, broke the containers, and the small hearts drifted away from him. Flowey watched the souls eagerly when they floated towards him, but was surprised when they went right past him.

"What? They're mine!" Flowey growled in annoyance. He slithered towards the souls, but Blue quickly realized where the souls were going.

They were going towards Frisk.

The souls faded into Frisk, and the human coughed. They sat up, confused, and jumped back when he saw the two boss monsters fighting. Blue scrambled over towards Frisk, and dragged him to the side of the room.

"...," Frisk was smiling happily.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Blue wondered instantly. Frisk nodded and answered the first question, but chose to be quiet.

Blue was surprised when he saw a familiar face at the doorway of the throne room. The short skeleton stood there menacingly, his eyes pitch black.

"you've gone too far," Sans grumbled in annoyance. Chara quickly dodged Sans' attack, and went to strike the skeleton on the side when he teleported suddenly.

" **I don't want to fight you again,** " Chara seethed in annoyance. Sans just chuckled, and threw Chara with some Blue magic against the opposite wall.

"then why don't you just die?" Sans suggested, and Chara's eyes narrowed. Blue quickly noticed that Frisk was watching the two fight, and was smiling.

Why was Frisk smiling?

"Sans, get away and tell everyone to evacuate," Asgore ordered. Sans laughed at Asgore's naive nature, and smiled.

"that already happened, asgore," Sans smirked. Asgore looked at Sans with a weird expression, and Sans sighed. "you wouldn't understand at all, asgore, but believe me, the best thing that we could do is to work together, and-"

Sans was about to go on, when suddenly, Blue screamed in pain. The whole group looked at Blue quickly, and darkened in surprize.

Frisk stabbed Blue in the chest when Blue wasn't expecting, and Blue collapsed onto the floor over his 'friend'. Chara smirked evilly, and Sans quickly threw more attacks with Asgore at the demon, as Frisk stood up.

Blue couldn't hear anything, however. He felt betrayed and alone. He knew that the fight that was going on could be their last. And his last. He held life with a trembling hand, as if it was so fragile that a single touch could break it.

He curled up and cried. That was the only thing he could do in the situation, and despite everything, he decided to be patient. He waited for his friends, his only friends, to come back and help him out, and he knew he could trust them.

He just wished Frisk, the reason he came down to the underground in the first place, would come back. His friend was his only friend for such a long time, and he didn't want the monsters to replace his only human friend.

Suddenly, he felt a small slice at his face. Blue whimpered as his hp lowered and lowered, and was almost gone. He felt his soul shattering, and he waited.

And waited.

And waited again. He waited for what seemed like an eternity.

He waited until a thought hit him.

 _If he could revive other people, couldn't he revive himself?_

Blue focused on his soul deeply, letting his determination thin out. He let his soul sigh in relief, and let it fill up with the patience that he used all of his life. His hp rose slightly, making his heart jump start and his brain started working, but he knew that if he was seen he would be killed again.

He had to stay patient.

Blue slowly gained more hp, until it was only one slice till the full 20 hp. He groaned in pain, and stood up. He quickly noticed Chara and Frisk standing side by side, and the other monsters in the room were dead.

" **You've done well, Frisk,** " Chara acknowledged their "partner in crime". Frisk nodded almost robot like, and looked down at the knife in their hand. Blue walked behind the two, and snuck up to Frisk.

Suddenly, Blue jumped and knocked Frisk over and kicked Chara in the side. He wished that the blow would be enough to keep them down, but his hope faded when he saw the two humans stand up. Frisk and Chara cornered him, and Blue only had his arm to defend himself.

" **What the hell... so now you can revive yourself too?!** " Chara laughed and then smiled evilly. " **You really are special.** " Frisk frowned at Chara, and Chara chuckled back. " **Don't you think it's funny? If I were him, I would have gotten out of the room as soon as possible! There's no way he could survive against us, Frisk,** " Chara leered at Frisk. " **We're just the most perfect team ever!** "

"...You killed me" Frisk spoke for the first time in a long while, their face perfectly blank.

" **Well, yeah, all perfect humans kill each other!** " Chara cackled, a demon-like look on their face. Frisk's eyes opened slightly, and their eyebrows pointed downwards.

"Perfect," Frisk laughed, grabbed a knife, and stabbed Chara in the neck. Chara flew back from the force, and Frisk's knife was caked with blood. "Thanks for the excuse. Maybe now I can complete my mission," Frisk's voice was lower than Blue remembered it, and it made the hairs on the back of Blue's neck stand up. Frisk closed their mouth, and watched as Chara writhed in pain, interested.

" **What-** " Chara choked and spit out some blood. Blue watched horrified as Frisk didn't even go to help the fellow human, especially a friend. Chara's body went limp, while Frisk smiled in satisfaction and quickly grabbed another knife out of one of their pockets.

Frisk turned to look Blue, who was backed up to the wall in fear.

"What the h… heck is your plan, Frisk?!" Blue's heart was in his throat, and he couldn't move except for talking. "Why did you kill everyone?"

"None of your business," Frisk sharply replied, and walked up to Blue. "Because of you I have to do my work all over again. Why the heck did you come down here?"

"I...um… you!" Blue stuttered, and Frisk put the knife, still caked with Chara's blood, right up to his neck. Frisk frowned, eyes widened in some sort of craze and laughed, while moving the sharp edge of the blade across his neck, lightly touching the skin.

"You're so naive," Frisk laughed as the blade plunged down into Blue's neck. Blue screamed and fell, while Frisk yanked the knife out of Blue's own body, blood spewing everywhere. The world around Blue grew blurrier and blurrier, until he could barely see in front of him.

He couldn't end his journey now. Blue felt he had so much left to do in this world. He yearned to live, and was shocked at how much he changed.

He didn't want to die.

He wanted to live for his friends. He wanted to live everyday with his friends who liked him how he was. He wanted to make sure that he wouldn't be alone like he was previously, and he wanted to change that.

But he couldn't do anything if he died.

Blue groaned and stood up, painfully. Frisk's gaze flicked towards Blue, and Blue seethed in fury.

"How dare you hurt my friends," Blue walked up to Frisk, with each step send pain in bursts.

"Amazing," Frisk acknowledged Blue's determination quickly, and smiled. Blue grabbed Chara's knife from their hand, and pointed it towards Frisk. "You know, they tell you never to point a knife at a _friend_."

"Friend?" Blue shouted in disgust. "What kind of a friend are you? You just went and killed innocent monsters!"

"I killed a demon for you, Blue," Frisk commented, and gestured to Chara. "Chara wasn't supposed to be alive."

"Then why was it alive?"

"It's alive because of the people I killed. And I killed it, making me the god of this world," Frisk said under their breath, maniacally.

"That's not how it works, Frisk," Blue sighed in disbelief, and lowered his knife slightly.

"Suck it up, buttercup," Frisk said, and instantly thought of Flowey, grinning. Blue gave Frisk the worst look that he could produce, and the human snorted in laughter.

"That was horrible," Blue commented. Frisk shrugged and closed their eyes, still holding their knife. Blue then smiled at Frisk, and then tilted his head to the side. "Still, why? Why hurt people who could be your friend?"

Frisk shrugged, and went quiet. Blue lowered his knife, and Frisk lowered theirs.

"I don't know," Frisk looked down at the ground solemnly. Blue smiled at the determination that shown from Frisk, and Blue patiently waited. Frisk slowly dropped their knife, and Blue sighed in relief. Blue strided over and picked up Frisk's knife, and Frisk slowly looked up and smiled.

Blue then walked over to the piles of dust, and let the monsters reform. The 3 monsters were all confused, but they looked at Blue gratefully. Blue continued to tell the monsters about what happened:

"wait, you're saying that frisk spared you?" Sans said quickly, in disbelief. Blue nodded, as Frisk slowly made their way next to Blue. Asgore didn't believe that either, but the flower was fine with it.

"Good, that's good," Flowey said distantly when he heard the news. Blue quickly noted the distant sound in Flowey's voice, but didn't ask about it. Both Asgore and Flowey tended to stay away from each other even though Chara said that they were father and son.

Blue, after clarifying that everything was alright, confiscated Frisk's knife and grabbed Sans before he could teleport again.

"You haven't had time to talk to Papyrus, have you?" Blue asked Sans, who narrowed his eyes at Blue.

"uh, no kiddo. i haven't, because i ran here instead," Sans gestured to the mess that was left on the throne room floor, and snorted.

"Then we're going to talk to Papyrus," Blue dragged Sans out of the room suddenly, and let Sans stop for a second out of the room. Asgore, Frisk, and Flowey didn't seem to notice the two leaving, and Sans barely noticed the fact that he left, himself.

"couldn't i do that some other time?" Sans wondered, still slightly confused.

"No, because I have to talk to him too. He was completely depressed when I left, and I'm worried about him," Blue told Sans straightforwardly. Sans sighed in some sort of annoyance, and nodded.

"fine," Sans grumbled, and then commented: "i dont think ill be able to get over seeing him dead, though," Sans looked down to the ground in sorrow.

"I don't blame you," Blue told Sans, and proceeded to walking down the long hallway. "We're going to get some pie before going to the lab, however, because I still need to heal up."

"how are you still alive anyway?" Sans commented.

"Patience," Blue smiled quickly, and continued forward.


	9. Clarifying Something (Authors Notes)

Hello all! Thanks so much for reading FALLEN! I'm not done the story, I just have to clarify a small piece in the story with the fact that Frisk "absorbed" the human souls, which is not possible in the canon game.

This is not the case, but from Blue's perspective it seemed that it was. Blue, in this story, is the same age as Frisk (assuming Frisk is 10) and wouldn't know as much about soul magic and how souls work at that age. If he would have known, he would have figured out his skill for reviving already and wouldn't have needed to take such a long time in the Ruins.

The souls were doing the same exact thing that Blue was born with (the ability to revive), and revived Frisk by making their soul stronger so they can continue living by the will of Blue. Blue wanted Frisk to be alive because at the time that was the only reason that he came into the Underground anyway, and since Blue's soul is stronger than the original canon Patient soul, it override the command to go to Flowey and the souls went to Frisk.

This healing/reviving thing goes back to the Omega Flowey battle in the Canon game when the Souls heal Frisk's soul. It's different because the souls dissapear because the souls were reviving a person instead of just healing them (totally different things completely), and also in the canon game when Omega Flowey looses the soul's power because he used it too long and the souls seem to "disspear".

I really hope this clarifies everything AHHH! XD

I did not edit this so the paragraphs not as well done as the rest of my writing, sorry!

Thanks again for reading FALLEN! There's one more chapter to go, so don't leave yet!

~Fishy


	10. Chapter 9

"are you sure he's actually alive?" Sans said in a depressed and low voice. Blue nodded in positivity, while Sans looked at the door of the lab doubtfully. Blue basically had to drag the small skeleton to the lab, and even for Blue, it was a whole skele-ton of work. Blue made sure to stop by the refrigerator in the new home, and grabbed the last two pies from it. He hoped that Toriel didn't mind, or whoever made it. Afterwards, he grabbed Sans and walked down to the lab persistently, hoping to see his friend before the day ended (or whatever time he thought it was… it was too dark in the cave to be sure.) He knocked onto the door loudly, and it quickly opened.

"H...hello?" Blue heard the familiar voice of Alphys from the other side of the door. "W...who is it…?" Alphys wondered.

"It's Blue! And Sans!" Blue clarified. Alphys quickly opened the door, and frowned in surprize.

"Oh… hello… nice to see you… Sans…" Alphys stuttered slowly, as if something was wrong. Blue raised his eyebrows, and Sans narrowed his eyes at Alphys.

"im here to see my brother," Sans said in a darker tone than normal. Alphys jumped, and then shuddered.

"Um… you… you might as well come in," Alphys let the two walk inside, even though the lights were off. Blue squinted to see in front of him, and Sans followed. "W...well uh… you see… this might be… shocking…and-"

"just turn the lights on already," Sans grumbled in annoyance. Alphys jumped, and flicked on the lights.

The lab looked like a savage beast ran through it. It was all scraped up, and Alphys had the right to be scared. Whatever it was that ran through the lab decided to fight everything it saw, and it gave Blue the chills.

"Where's Papyrus?" Blue noticed quickly. Alphys started looking around nervously.

"He...he left," Alphys told Blue slowly. "He went to find… you… and Sans dust…" Sans grumbled in annoyance, and clenched his fists.

"why did you have to tell him about me," Sans growled at Alphys, and loomed over her. Alphys shrunk in fear, and Blue watched the two strangely.

"What happened here?" Blue echoed, and Sans' pinpricks of eyes looked over. Blue walked up to the longest scrape on the wall, and touched it quickly, and jolted back in fear. "W...who did this?" Blue turned around and looked at Alphys, eyes widened.

"... You wouldn't believe me if I were to tell you," Alphys told the two, and Sans narrowed his eyes at Blue, suspicious.

"I bet I will," Blue said to Alphys firmly.

"..." Alphys backed away from Sans slightly, before continuing. "Papyrus. Papyrus… he did it," Alphys said, as Blue gasped at the statement. Sans eyes grew dark in some sort of despair, and looked at the ground.

"i told you blue, my brother's dead," Sans said in a heartless tone.

"That doesn't mean anything! He could not be dead… wait… where is he now?" Blue stammered, and looked at Alphys.

"I told you… he… he went to find you," Alphys shivered.

"blue, he's dead. i know he's dead. i know when he died the first time, and i know that he's still dead," Sans walked up to Blue, his eyes as dark as midnight. "but why, kiddo, did you have to joke about that?"

"I...I… I know he's not dead… Sans," Blue stammered. "He went with me through the waterfall, and through half of my journey, and I would know," Sans loomed over Blue menacingly, smiling.

"i knew it. you're just a liar and a cheat just like them," Sans said, and seized Blue's shirt and pulled him down to the skeletons face.

"I...I dont know what you mean," Blue tried to back away, but Sans didn't let him go.

"i think you know perfectly what i mean," Sans growled in Blue's face. "you're lucky that im too tired to do anything," Sans let go of Blue's shirt. "ill be at grillby's"

" _You said you'd go to Grillby's when you died_ ," Blue said. But he didn't say that. His mouth moved without force, while he wasn't actually speaking. " _Its just like a lazy trash bag like you to back away from a fight!"_

"i knew it," Sans growled, and Alphys jumped.

"...Blue?!" Alphys squeaked, as Blue moved forwards without trying.

"No no no no no," Blue said quickly, and Sans looked at him weirdly. "That wasn't me… that definitely wasn't me…"

"B...But then w...who was it?" Alphys stuttered. Blue went to speak, but the wierd controlling thing happened again.

" _You guys are hilarious,"_ Blue "laughed". " _You guys think that I died, right? I'm a demon, and I dont die,"_ Blue pulled out a knife out of thin air. Sans backed up, and Alphys shuffled behind Sans.

"i wouldn't step forward," Sans warned Blue, as he quickly gained control again over his feet. He stumbled back, as his hands went to Blue's neck.

" _If you dont let me in control, then I'll kill you. I can easily find another person to control,"_ Blue choked as the hands clenched around his neck. Blue fell to the ground, and tried to control his hands, but all failed. His vision slowly grew darker, but he felt someone grab his arms away from Blue's neck. He quickly noticed that it was Sans, and he was digging his boney hands into his arms.

"Blue" controlled his hand, and punched Sans in the chest. Sans flew back, and stumbled to regain his balance. "Blue" smirked, but really, he didn't.

He couldn't control himself anymore. The demon, _Chara_ , was controlling him, just like they did to Frisk.

Blue was surprised when the demon decided to make him back away. Sans back away from Blue, and Alphys backed all the way up to the wall.

Suddenly, the door opened. He was welcomed by a familiar face, someone who he hasn't seen in a long time.

"BLUE," The voice said, and then continued, "AND MY BROTHER… SO YOU'RE BOTH ALIVE."

Papyrus stood at the doorway, looking straight at Blue. He was frowning in a sort of disgust, while still standing in the same way he always stood. He held a bone in his right hand, and he looked angry. Blue would have ran up to hug the skeleton, but the demon prevented him.

"paps…?" Sans said, not taking his eyes off of Blue. "i... i would run… get away from here, paps!" Sans warned his brother, but Papyrus didn't move.

"I DONT WANT TO RUN," Papyrus commented, not even looking at his brother.

"bro, you-"

"IVE RAN TOO MUCH AND I DONT WANT TO DO IT ANYMORE," Papyrus sighed in annoyance. "A LOT HAS CHANGED SINCE YOU LEFT, SANS, AND I DONT UNDERSTAND WHY YOU DIDN'T COME BACK." The demon made Blue laugh in laughter, and Sans' eyes became as small as pinpricks.

" _He left because he doesn't care about you,"_ The demon forced him to say.

"w...wait! thats not true!" Sans stuttered quickly, not taking his eyes off of Blue.

" _He only cares about me. Im his_ true _brother,_ " Blue laughed, not even caring anymore. Sans growled in disgust, and watched as Papyrus' eyes narrowed.

"WELL CLEARLY THATS NOT TRUE, BECAUSE BLUE WOULDN'T SAY THAT," Papyrus noted, and Sans relaxed.

" _Of course I would say-"_ The demon started, but stopped when Papyrus walked closer to Blue. Blue shifted backwards, and Papyrus took another step forward. This continued until Blue was stuck against the wall, and Papyrus was an arms length distance to him. Papyrus then held out his hand, and smiled.

"SINCE BLUE WONT TALK TO ME, I GUESS ILL HAVE TO SACRIFICE SOMETHING. KILL ME," Papyrus said plainly, putting his hands up in defeat.

"what?!" Sans and Alphys said in unison. Blue's original brain was turned on, and he focused on his hands.

He would not kill Papyrus.

"IF BLUE'S STILL THERE, HE WOULDN'T KILL ME," Papyrus stated it as if it was a plain fact. "Blue" laughed, as it grabbed the knife.

 _No._

Blue refused.

The demon dropped the knife, and frowned in annoyance. It was about to make a remark, when Papyrus hugged him. Blue felt the control going back into his body, and he hugged Papyrus back.

"Papyrus, Im back," Blue said confidently. Papyrus lifted up Blue in a great embrace, and then put the small human back down.

"OH AND ALPHYS, IM SORRY FOR THE MESS," Papyrus smiled, and looked over to the lizard. Alphys, however scared that she was, smiled and nodded.

"I… I… It… Its okay…" she said, stuttering continuously. Sans stood up straight, and stared at Papyrus.

"paps…" Sans echoed to his brother in disbelief. Papyrus turned around, ran up to Sans, and hugged him.

"ITS ABOUT TIME THAT YOU STOP BEING SO LAZY…" Papyrus joked. Sans grumbled in laughter, and looked up at his brother.

"that's not changing," Sans said in a punny tone. "even though i still have a bone to pick with you."

"SANS OH MY GOD," Papyrus put his brother down and stepped back. "THAT WAS THE WORSE ONE IVE EVER HEARD." Blue laughed at Papyrus agitated voice, and then smiled.

Sans really was just like Papyrus said. Blue just met him at the wrong time.

"SANS ARE YOU ASLEEP?" Papyrus looked down at his brother, who was standing there. Blue quickly realized that Sans had fallen asleep standing up, and laughed. "NOOOOOOOOO!" Papyrus groaned in annoyance, and picked his brother up. "WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME SANS?"

"why did you destroy the whole entire lab?"

"THATS A STORY FOR LATER," Papyrus protested. Sans laughed, and Papyrus carried his brother over to where Blue was standing. Papyrus put Sans down, and eyed the two.

"OKAY SO YOU TWO HAVE TO BECOME FRIENDS UNLESS YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO HEAR FROM ME," Papyrus retorted, and Blue laughed.

"ill only be that kids friend if he doesn't kill anyone," San's said in a dark tone.

"U… UH thats not my plan, uh, Sans…" Blue stuttered, as Sans laughed.

"im just kidding, pal. why dont we shake hands for once?" Sans held out his hand to Blue. Blue graciously took Sans hand and shook it, and Papyrus picked up the two and hugged them.

It seemed that everything would be alright.

As the skeletons and Blue walked back to the Throne room with Alphys, the lizard pointed out the remains of a robot she called "Mettaton". Alphys said that Mettaton was killed, and that she would try to recreate the iconic tv star as soon as Blue found his soul, and would keep the underground alive with "Drama, Romance, and Bloodshed!" Blue wasn't too fond of the last part.

As they entered the throne room, they were surprised to see that Undyne and Toriel had made their way there too. Toriel quickly embraced Blue, and the skeletons quickly started talking to her. The flower, Flowey, and the king were talking together in one of the corners, and Undyne was staying away from everyone until Alphys shuffled up to her. They started talking, and quickly the whole group started talking as if today was like every other day. Blue looked around while wondering who to talk to, and jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"F...Frisk? Oh, you scared me," Blue said to his friend. Frisk chuckled, and smiled.

After everyone got caught up with the news, they headed back down into the underground. Blue got a crash course on the reason they couldn't leave, but he didn't care. At least he was with his friends, who were the people who loved him. Blue decided to leave his past life, and continue on a new one.

But one thing didn't change. It wasn't a usual day. At least, not for Blue.


	11. The End (Authors Notes)

WHOA

ITS DONE

*mind explodes*

Plot twists amiright?

Thank you so so so so much for reading [ ]! It was a great time writing this piece, and even though it was definitely shorter than the other ones that I've done, it was equal the amount of fun.

This all started because of a livestream I went to with the great artist DragonPrincesSYEAH, the creator of Switchtale. She and GlacierManiac, another person who regularly comes to the stream, were talking about a random subject when this story popped into my mind. I jotted it down, and here we are today. And ironically at 9:14 PM on 3/22/2017, the amount of views on fanfiction is 999. Aint that interesting.

During that time, however, I was also writing another fanfiction called Undyingtale. It's way longer than FALLEN, and I'd really really love if you could check it out.

Fanfiction:  s/11912513/1/Undyingtale

Original Document:  document/d/1pZV5d-7rXnJ3_fmtvDsvdXKGI8_t_SJwMO4xZYlS6Ks/edit?usp=sharing

Also, I like to share the original documents and the plot progression with everyone on all of my fanfictions!:

Original document:  document/d/13fSBWD2x5rlLu8Fi4HfGuyy8yjh0ovaQGq43eeQ5G5g/edit?usp=sharing

Plot:  document/d/16ERTIzrDyJeQF1VpgypqIPaPK5-rHLF0aM7AbZ6DlfM/edit?usp=sharing

Feel free to put goofy comments and/or critiques about my work on there! I'd love to know your feedback on the original documents, or on reviews.

I also have my own Undertale AU called Robottale!:

Anywho, thanks a whole bunch! This was a great piece to write!

~Fishy


End file.
